


The Doctor

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Speculation, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had this very silly idea and had to run with it. Coulson helps Skye track down her father, and it's not what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor

“Skye, I promise you,” he said, gun raised in the air as they were poised outside of the facility entrance. 

“We’ll get some answers.”

Kicking in the door they headed down the dimly lit hallway, one light fighting to flicker out overhead and passed the metal doors.

The only one lit, at the far end of the hall, beckoned to them.

They turned to each other and slowly made their way towards it.

Coulson put his back against the adjacent wall and peered his head into the small window. 

While the light was passing through, the view itself was obscured.

They could hear painful wails coming from the other side.

“We have to _do something_ ,” she said, a concerned look covering her face.

He nodded to her. “Cover me.”

Coulson pulled on the handle and yanked it open as he rushed into the room and she followed behind him, guns tracking against the multiple targets.

The man standing before them in scrubs had his bloody hands raised towards them, glasses reflecting the harsh overhead light back into their faces.

Coulson’s face went white and he turned to Skye as they both lowered their guns.

“ _What is the meaning of this?!_ ” the man yelled.

“Is that a…tail?” Coulson asked, with embarrassed interest, looking over at the body on the table.

“This is a delivery room! What is wrong with you?!!”

“This is …,” Skye muttered.  “We’re _so sorry_ , we thought…”

“Can I please finish here?” the Doctor asked, tense, as they both looked at the female creature staring back at them in disbelief from the delivery table.  A nurse dabbled a cloth against her forehead.  She was angrily and painfully holding in her breath and finally wailing, she pushed again.

A noise came from the back of the room and a giant came rushing towards them, his tail angrily swishing behind him.

“Sorry,” Skye said hands in the air, surrendering.  “A total misunderstanding.”  She backed away grabbing an open-mouthed Coulson by the elbow, and as the Doctor stared back at her with interest. 

He caught himself and moved towards the giant to block his path, as she headed for the door.

They shut it after and Skye let go, leaned against the wall.

“ _Did you see that?_ ” Coulson asked excitedly.

She rolled her head towards him, unamused.

“ _The Doctor_ is not the kind of doctor we thought he was.”

“No,” he said, grinning, the start of a laugh.  “But, your father? Maybe.”

Skye returned a small smile.

 ***

“Tell me again how you found me?” he asked, leaning forward to squeeze some lemon into his tea before lifting the cup.

They were in a palatial lake house nestled among tall skyscrapers, a far cry from where they began earlier this day.

“Raina,” Skye said.

“She showed up last year with a photograph of you, a recent one,” the man said, staring at her like there was nothing else in the room. “I met her five years ago at a medical convention.  She expressed interest in…non-terrestrial matters, you see.  She knew that I would pay, would give, her anything for more information about you, Skye.”

Skye took a deep breath as she watched tears start to form in the man’s eyes.

He put the cup down and crossed his hands in front of him.

“I’ve been searching my whole life…” he started.

“Me too,” she said, staring back at him.

“We didn’t want leave you, Skye.  There was an invasion of the village by a paramilitary faction of the Kree Empire.  There were a group of them, living on Earth, in hiding, persecuted because of their religious beliefs, and they had been discovered by SHIELD through circumstance.  When the invasion happened, they called in SHIELD, and we gave you to them, to escape the carnage. We thought it would make you safe,” he said, his shoulders shaking. 

“And then, you were just….gone.”

“It kept me safe,” Skye said, reaching out to put her hand on his arm, comfort him. “Thank you.”

“I haven’t seen you since you were a baby,” he said. “But when I saw that picture, I just knew it was you.  You look _so_ like your mother.”

“What am I?” Skye asked, her eyebrows knitting together at the thought of a mother she had dreamed of but would never know.

“I’m not sure,” he said, with a smile. “But, you _are_ my daughter.”

He put one hand over hers and jostled it fondly.

“And what kind of mess are you into, my gun-toting daughter?  And who is that man with you?”

“I’m a SHIELD agent,” she said wryly.  “Go figure.”

“A SHIELD agent,” he said.  “Seems a little less sophisticated than what I remember.  Are you in need of some help?”

“We’ll take whatever help you can offer.”

***

“Your dad is going to give us money?” Coulson asked, standing out on the balcony, a disbelieving look on his face.

“Yeah,” she said, coming to stand beside him.  “A lot. And he’s going to give us some assistance on a certain blue alien race, which, I thought you might like.”

“This day could not have turned out more differently than what I had planned for,” he said, shaking his head.

Skye smiled over at him, put her hand on his shoulder, as he uncrossed his arms.

“You look tense, sir,” she said.  “What are you worrying about?”

“You,” he said, then leaned against the balcony, looking out over Meixi Lake. “I can’t help but think about my own father.  What it must mean to be able to have that in your life.  After such a long search.”

“I’m really glad he’s not evil or some crazy HYDRA dirtbag,” she began, leaning forward with her foot on the railing.

“Me too,” he said.  “And, it looks like your days hacking out of a van are definitely at an end.”

“We’ll see,” she answered, turning back to look towards the house.  “This is definitely not my scene.”

“I could get used to it,” Coulson replied with a smirk.

“You still want your own parking spot, don’t you?”

“One of the perks of being Director,” he said defensively, paused for a moment before glancing over at her.  “What I’m trying to say is, I’d understand if you wanted to stay.”

“I found my father, so now I’m ditching SHIELD?  Yeah, that sounds so like me.”

“It’s…important.  Family.  SHIELD can’t give you this.”

“SHIELD can’t?” she asked, tilting her head at him. “Do you think that’s _all_ SHIELD means to me?”

“SHIELD took you in, protected you, gave you some footing. A home when you needed it. But, you’re always free to put that down. If something better comes along, you should take it.”

Skye raised her eyebrows at him, then turned away, looking across the lake to the city on the other side as he watched her.

He joined her staring at it in silence, seeing it still under development, shanties and huts along the shoreline.  It was where the poor, the people building this new city rising up from nothing, lived.  

When he turned back, she was watching him, like she was waiting for him to catch up to her.

Skye took a step forward and looked up at his puzzled expression before kissing him.  Just once.

“ _SHIELD_ should stop being an idiot,” she said, taking a step backwards.

Coulson smiled.


End file.
